epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Waluigi vs Kim Pine: A Joke Battle
Oh, hi there. The finale is gonna take a while to come so here’s a joke battle to keep you busy. “Character from Scott Pilgrim, Kim Pine, battles everyone’s favorite Smash character, Waluigi, to see if... wait, what even is the connection?” Battle RANDOM RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!!! BAD PURPLE MARIO! VS! ALISON PHIL- I mean, KIM PINE! BEGIN! 'Waluigi:' WAHAHAHAHA! I’m the original! That’s why I’m going first! Oh wait, that’s a dumb line. Dang it, I already messed up! Whatever, people love me, unlike you, Kim Pine! Expecting to win? Too bad, WALUIGI TIME! Scott won’t be helping, and Wario won’t be either! So it’s just between us! It’s obvious I’m much better! You suck and you smell, Kim! I’m the very best! So prepare to get your butt K’Oed by the very best! (WAAAAH!) 'Kim Pine:' Waluigi, you didn’t even reference anything. (BOOOOO!!! BOOOOOO!!! WE WANT WALUIGI!!!) Oh, shut up, you idiots. If your life had a face, I would punch it, you see. Like how I hit drums with my drumstick, I’m gonna hit you on the head. I also fight crime too- oh wait, that’s Kim Possible, never mind then. Can’t play tennis right, and you suck at go-karting. Out of everyone to fight, why is this loser the guy that I’m battling? This is so stupid. Just start your second verse. I’m stronger than a Pine tree. And I don’t care if that didn’t rhyme. 'Waluigi:' WAAAH! You just proved my point on the fact that you suck! I’m gonna start fast rapping, so you better wish yourself luck! Oh, hey, look, I’m rapping so fast! Isn’t that amazing? In fact, it’s so fast that you don’t even know what I’m saying! I could probably sing the first part of Gucci Gang and you wouldn’t even know! Actually, I’m going to do just that, yo! Gucci Gang, ooh, yeah, Waluigi, yeah, Gucci Gang, ooh Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Jeff the killer! Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang!) ‘’That’s the only part I know, so don’t step to Waluigi, ‘cause I am Meechee!’’ Oh, wait, that’s Zendaya. You know what? Screw it, REEEEEEEEE!!! 'Kim Pine:' That made no sense, but I don’t even care. ‘Cause that fast rapping was something I couldn’t even bear! And you didn’t even reference anything relevant. You really suck at rhymes. Oh yeah, I should reference something, too. So just get a Precious Little Life. Yeah, that’s it. It's my Finest Hour, but I have better things to do. You’ll never win this battle and you’ll never be in Smash. See you. 'Rainbow Dash:' Yo, it’s your obligatory MLP character! I came after you guys, so that’s I’m going third! Wait, why am I even here? Can’t believe I skipped Wonderbolts practice for this! Well, at least these eggheads didn’t even spit a single good diss! I could make this quick, but I'll make it even faster! You guys are no heroes. You're just an awful rapper! You got an army of losers who worship your every move! Your rhymes are harder to find than a good Creepypasta! (Ooh!) (Awkward pause.) (Suddenly, a shadow of a person appears. The buildup is done. Everyone sees who it is, and it’s...) 'The Fourth Rapper:' click here for the lyrics What the heck was this?!! Who, uhhh, won? You decide, I guess. RANDOM RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!!! Poll Who won? Bad purple Mario Kim Pine Rainbow Crash The Fourth Rapper Who cares? Category:Blog posts